


Scary things

by sookai_revolution



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Cold, Comfort, Escapism, Honesty, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Other, Realization, Slice of Life, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookai_revolution/pseuds/sookai_revolution
Summary: A poem about all the scary things I've been thinking about lately and before lately. Yeah.
Relationships: Myself x Life
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Scary things

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't finish it but it finished itself I guess.

It scares me that some things seem to not be true  
Why is it that the things I look at  
I don't see them around me too  
The ideals of my life  
The things I wished I could have but they're like illusions  
Boggling my mind  
Fogging my vision  
I stick to them like an obsession  
Peering into the eyes of a fantom  
It could fade like the sand in my hands

And it seems like right now  
I need to believe  
If I never needed to ever before in my life  
The time seems to be now

And the more I awaken every single day lately  
The realer it gets  
The realer it seems  
The more vivid the scent of the flowers in front of me  
Even the ones that don't smell that good  
Especially those  
They take over my senses  
I wanted to go back to sleep  
But when the night comes,  
I stay up too late  
And regret it during the day  
Because I should've been sleeping during the night

You're tired  
Yes, yes I'm tired  
I'm tired of all the things I cannot have  
I strive to have but they seem to just  
Be illusions in front of me  
Are they even there  
Am I even real?  
Is this world what it seems  
Or is it just what it seems  
To me?  
I call out to a shadow  
But nobody's there  
Or were they there but they disappeared just as I called out to them  
So that they wouldn't need to help me  
Somebody help me  
Or should I help myself?  
All these philosophies  
But at the end of the day I still end up feeling lost like in the beginning  
Grabbing, and hoping and wishing  
Scared, alone and imprisoned  
In this world of wonder and wisdom  
Of venom and victims  
I've been living too long in my fairytale, it seems they are chipping away at the cave  
No! Water's rushing in  
They're coming, they're coming  
We gotta run!

Take my hand  
Let's escape through that hole there  
Oh no there's water coming through there too  
This doesn't feel liberating like the first time the light cracked through

I feel surrounded  
I feel stripped down to nothing  
I feel vulnerable like a baby in the forest with snakes crawling up to it  
Crying and crying but who can hear?  
All that there is is a thousand years  
And the inevitable waking up out of this nightmare

Escapism isn't a concept in my reality  
It's what I have lived with for years  
It's what got me through highschool  
Through a tough life with my Dad when I was young girl  
Through all the times I and my family had to run to safer grounds

It's only up till some days ago  
That I realised I had been  
Sneeking away to a different world  
Even in the simplest ways  
And it pained me but it made all the sense  
I couldn't have survived up till now without something else  
The Wonderlands that I built inside my heart and my mind  
To escape to when times got hard

And I realised that  
Through my sight and hearing and body  
I'd been scarred and forced to escape  
No wonder I cringe at receiving  
Certain info through these senses  
I cringe when I at the mere touch of reality  
Can't believe that it's staring at me  
I've been here in this world all along  
How terrifying is that!  
I feel to scream  
And pass out

Back into wonderland now

Back where the trees sing me songs  
And though there seems to be something calling out at me  
I can't put my finger on it  
And the luminescent seas grab my attention once again  
So I forgot about anything

And I say I need to get sleep everyday  
But in the night I just stay up late  
Once again  
Tick tock  
A strike of the clock  
Dum dum  
The beat of my heart  
As I keep living in between what's real and what's fake  
What is and what I wish could be 'is'  
Timelines, timelines  
Night, day  
Rewind  
Replay, all the time  
Check mate, my time  
"You're time"  
It says out loud to me  
But if games are supposed to be fun  
This one ain't fun to me

It's like being inducted  
Into a new way of living  
You guys live with your eyes open?  
But aren't you afraid?  
"But I wanna see if there's danger coming"  
Well I guess that makes sense  
But doesn't it make things a hundred per cent scarier?!

.......  
This is where we begin


End file.
